


It's All Right

by hmweasley



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, F/F, Getting Back Together, Hunter's Moon Discord's HM500 Event, Post-Episode: s03e22 All Good Things..., Shadowhunter Bingo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 20:54:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29231856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hmweasley/pseuds/hmweasley
Summary: Clary sees a girl on a bridge and suddenly she remembers.
Relationships: Clary Fray/Isabelle Lightwood
Comments: 1
Kudos: 27
Collections: Hunter's Moon 500 Prompts





	It's All Right

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts:  
> HM500 - a picture of a bridge in the snow  
> Shadowhunter Bingo - Getting Back Together
> 
> The idea here is that it takes place after the series finale, when Clary has lost her memories, but it's also an alternate universe were Clary and Isabelle were together prior to Clary losing her memories.

The snow stung Clary’s face, making her shiver. She wrapped her arms around her middle as she stepped onto the bridge, bracing herself against a cold breeze that blew her hair into her eyes.

A woman with dark hair approached from the other side of the bridge. Though Clary swore that she didn’t know the woman, there was something about her, whether it was her hair or the way she carried herself, that screamed familiarity.

She came to a stop several steps in front of Clary.

It was getting late. Really, Clary shouldn’t have been walking around by herself at all, but she’d lost track of time. Still, it was too late to be approached by random strangers on the street, if there was ever an appropriate time for such things.

She clutched her purse with one hand, though the woman had made no threatening moves. In fact, she smiled at Clary, unaffected by the cold despite being less bundled up than Clary was. Nothing about her appeared threatening except the circumstances of their meeting, and Clary couldn’t shake the feeling that she was familiar.

“Do I know you?” Clary asked.

She was embarrassed for a second, sure that the woman would laugh at her, but she didn’t. Her smile grew, and she nodded.

“Once upon a time, you did,” she said, her voice as familiar as her appearance.

Clary watched her as flashes of moments that felt like dreams came and went in her mind. It had been happening for the past year, but Clary brushed them off, thinking they were nothing more than the remnants of dreams she’d been having. She’d never been someone who remembered their dreams well, but she knew that could change over time. It hadn’t felt like something to think deeply about until now.

Suddenly, she knew that this woman was connected to those dreams. There was something missing, a connection she hadn’t realized had been severed until that moment.

The woman took a step closer, and Clary felt a cable connecting them, pulling them closer together. Clary went without argument, stepping forward herself until they were right in front of each other. The woman was even more gorgeous up close, which shouldn’t have been possible. Clary marvelled at her as even more personal images flashed through her mind and made her blush.

The woman’s smile grew more personal, too, as she watched Clary. It was as if she knew what was happening in Clary’s brain, and she relished it.

“Isabelle,” Clary said before she could even process what she was saying.

Isabelle’s smile grew, and she closed what little space there was between them as she wrapped her arms around Clary, blocking out some of the cold of the wind that still blew across the bridge.

Before she knew what was happening, tears were stinging at Clary’s eyes. She wrapped her arms around Isabelle and pressed her face into her neck.

“It’s all right,” Isabelle assured her. “We’re together again. It’s all right.”


End file.
